Bart and Lisa
by charlotteicewolf77
Summary: Retard is practically your middle name. It's what all the teachers talk about in the staff room 'Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson's retarded brother. The one who'll never achieve any thing in his life because he just doesn't care about life. You've been in that role for so long you almost believe it your self.
1. Chapter 1

**Bart and Lisa**

**Chapter one=**

You wish you could be like her.

Then you immediately thing, what the hell am I thinking? I don't want to be like her! I hate her guts!

Except you don't.

You don't hate Lisa, you envy her. She's 'the perfect one', the one who has mom and dad's love and care and respect. You're desperate for that, but you know you can't have it. You've longed for it your whole life and you've always known you won't have it.

And that hurts. It really does.

But then you realised that if you didn't care, it didn't hurt. So now you don't care, couldn't even if you tried. Because if you don't have it, then she does. And that means that she isn't the one getting yelled at and getting strangled every other day and crying alone in her bed room; it means she hasn't been swallowed up by the darkness and the pain.

It means she can still be saved.

Lucky Maggie, too young to be expected of any thing. Too young to hurt.

You wish you could come out of your shell and show your parents who you really are, how smart you are, how much better you are than Lisa.

And even if you got that chance now, you're not sure if you would take it. Because you're dead in side. And if you're not the fucking retarded screw up then who are you?

Retard is practically your middle name. It's what all the teachers talk about in the staff room 'Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson's retarded brother. The one who'll never achieve any thing in his life because he just doesn't care about life.

You've been in that role for so long you almost believe it your self.

You don't want Lisa to be in this situation. But you don't know how much longer you can last in it either.

One thing's for sure though.

You don't want Lisa to turn in to you.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Every time you catch him glancing at you, you want to scream when he meets your shining blue orbs with his dead ones.

"Why do you let them put you through all of this?! You're much better than this. You deserve much better!"

But you don't. Mom and dad would never listen to you, you know. You've tried so many times. It's pointless.

Because how do you help some one who has spent his entire life acting like he's a retarded fuck up?

Bart is dead in side. You know that better than any one.

He came in to you bed room one night and sobbed his heart out because Dad had strangled him for some thing he hadn't done. That wasn't what hurt him, what hurt him was that Mom had done nothing to stop it this time; in fact when Homer had called him a stupid retard he saw her face and it looked as though she agreed.

Bart's dead in side.

Yet you envy him. Nothing bothers him any more, not since he stopped feeling, caring. If you don't care you don't hurt. That's his motto. But he doesn't has to worry about what people will think of him if he does some thing bad or illegal, because for him it's expected and normal.

What's expected of you is to be perfect and what is expected of Bart is to be horrible.

And that hurts. Because you know he does it for you.

Because Bart is beyond saving.

And that scares you. It's one thing to hear about people being broken but when it's your brother who is that person it brings every thing in to perspective.

You don't want him to die. You know he could be even smarter than you, is smarter than you but people would never accept 'clever Bart' all because he is a male Simpson and has Homer as his father.

You want to scream when you pass the teachers in the corridor at school and they look at you with bright smiles and caring eyes then they spot him and their eyes arrow and they whisper to the new teacher behind their hands. 'That's Bart Simpson, the retard.'

And Bart just comes up with some wise crack joke but you can see the hollowness in his smile and the pain in his eyes along with the dull acceptance and you want to scream at them that he isn't retarded, he isn't a bastard or an idiot or a prankster but a smart, caring boy who has feelings just like them.

And you envy him. Because he doesn't have to try hard at any thing because he is that smart and yet she has to slave away until 3 in the morning to complete all of her home work while he never does home work or any work for that matter because he doesn't know how.

So when ever he takes some thing from your room or melts your crayons on the radiator you don't yell. You just wait until bed time and go to his room and give him a hug. Because for him all that is normal.

And that hurts.

Because you know he can't be saved.


End file.
